Misty (game)
"Hi, you're a new face! What's your policy on Pokémon? What is your approach? My policy is an all-out offensive with water-type Pokémon! Misty, the world-famous beauty, is your host! Are you ready, sweetie?"- Misty, Pokemon Yellow. Misty (カスミ Kasumi) is the Gym Leader at the Cerulean City Gym, and specializes in type Pokémon. She holds the Cascade Badge for the trainers that defeat her. Misty has also been featured in the Pokémon Anime as a main character in the early seasons, leading to a strong fanbase for her. Because of her popularity, Misty has been featured in every type of media the franchise has been in. This includes the anime, manga series, toys, music and others. In the anime In the Manga Red, Blue and Green Arc Apperantly, Misty helped Red taught his Pikachu how to surf also, she was shown to have some interest at Red. Misty appears to be living in a mansion and she doesn't have sisters which is contrast to the anime. She also seems to care deeply for her Pokemon just like in the Anime. She meets Red when damage because her Gyarados was out of control. After they fought Gyarados, they ask the Professor Oak what happen. He suggested Team Rocket, because they lab search on the pokemon. He said they should go to Mount. Moon. Where there is a Moon Stone that boost the Pokemon's energy and that team rocket was searching for it. When they went to Mt. moon, they try to battle Team Rocket Misty gotten knock down, Red stepped into play and fought his best. After they escaped, they went to Cerulean City, Red was shocked that she was living in a mansion. At dinner Red kept bragging about how he save Misty, making Misty very angry. After Red was in a surprise attack, Red kept bragging saying that he will show it by fighting the Cerulean city's gym leader (not knowing it was Misty). Misty sent him to the gym and and confess that she was the one who attack him. She said the reason why she attack him was because that they need to improve on their own power and do their best. Yellow Arc Most of the gym leaders, just like her, got attacked and there badges were taken. It was taken so that they can summon Ho-oh but the enemy failed because Yellow battled against the enemy. In Game Misty's first appearance in a game was in the original games as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She is given the nickname "The Tomboyish Mermaid" and uses -type Pokémon. When defeated she will give the player a Cascade Badge along with TM11 (BubbleBeam). Misty makes another appearance in Pokémon Gold and Silver, again as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Here, she is a little older from other adaptations and appears slightly different as well. From information gained from a variety of games, it is known that Misty is always looking for a way to improve her techniques. When she trains, she goes to the Seafoam Islands for herself, and her Pokemon. Misty also has high hopes for Cerulean's North Cape, which is known as a romantic date spot. She also dreams of traveling when she becomes a better Pokemon Trainer. Misty also appears on Pokémon Channel on a full Japanese Pichu Bros. Disk. It differs from the other Japanese Disk as Misty's (Kasumi's) voice actress is the narrator. Fame Checker -Cerulean City - sign *What does this person do? Cerulean City Pokémon Gym Leader: Misty The Tomboyish Mermaid! ---- -Cerulean Gym - Misty *Favorite kind of Pokémon? My policy is an all-out offensive with Water-type Pokémon! ---- -Cerulean Gym - Swimmer♂ Luis *What is this person like? Misty is a Trainer who’s going to keep improving. She won’t lose to someone like you! ---- -Seafoam Islands - young man *There’s a rumor... Strong Trainers and Water Pokémon are common sights in these parts. They say that Misty of the Cerulean Gym trains here. ---- -Cerulean Cape - dame *There’s a rumor... This cape is a famous date spot. Misty, the Gym Leader, has high hopes about this place. ---- -Cerulean City - Pokémon Journal *There’s a rumor... Misty is said to worship Lorelei of the Elite Four. ---- -Message from Misty From: Misty To: Player I’m going to keep training here at this Gym. When I get better, I’d love to hit the road and travel. 'Sprites' In Manga Misty has been in several Pokemon mangas through the years. She has ranged from being a main character to being one of the minor characters. She shares some similar experiences with her anime version in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Her bike is also destroyed by Pikachu's Thundershock, and she occasionally tags along with Ash in his travels, though it is not as constant as it is in the anime. There are some differences though, including her outfit, and age (12), while she is 10 in the animated series, and the fact that she is not always traveling with Ash. Eventually Ash and Misty battle in the Cerulean City Gym, it is not really a battle though, as the goal is for Ash to retrieve his stolen hat from Misty. Even after this she still follows Ash, in claims that she wants him to pay her back for the bike. It is claimed that Misty has a thing for younger men, Ash, by her sisters after their Gym Battle when Misty is overly harsh with Ash after winning. Pokémon In Games Red, Blue and Green Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen 'HeartGold and SoulSilver' Rematch Pokemon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Pokemon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle 2 In Manga Gallery Videos Trivia *Misty's name is a play on the word MIST, since she is a type trainer. *Misty goes through a dramatic appearence change in the games where in Generations I and III she looked like she did in the anime, but in Generations II and IV she was noticably aged by two years. *Misty's new appearence looks similar to Rena Ryuugu's from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. *She is the first Female Gym Leader to appear in the Anime. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters